dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Avon
Avon is the Guardian and Ruler of Avalon alongside the Lady of the Lake. He is called the Avalon Dragon, the Evil Banishing Dragon and the Dragon King of Avalon, he now resides in the Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gears, Avalon Drakon wielded by LanceloDu Lac. Appearance Avon has the appearance of a fifteen meter tall gigantic western dragon covered in platinum white dracon scales with a series of red marks on his chest, arms, shoulders and various parts of his wings. He has blue gems embedded in his chest, shoulders, and the middle of his forehead. Avon has sharp canines, two curved horns, sharp green eyes, and an enormous wingspan. Personality Avon is a very honor bound dragon who is determined to protect Avalon from all threats mainly due to the promise he made with the Lady of the Lake, unlike most who are generally selfish. He carries a great amount of respect for his fellow dragon king and he holds great pride in being one. In the past, Avon held a close friendship with Tannin; who was his friend and training partner. After being made into a sacred gear, Avon became somewhat depressed with his miniature stature. History In the past, Avon was a dragon who was born from the will to protect the Ancient Legendary island of Avalon from all threats. Through his determination to defend Avalon, Avon began to perfect many techniques that resolved around Barriers capable of defending against several attacks, soon developing them to defend against Evil Magicians by Repelling/Dispersing Magic; Light Breath that is capable of vaporizing monsters and beings of darkness. At some point in the past, he trained with the former Dragon King, Tannin. In an unknown period, after going into a spiritual hibernation, Avon was sealed inside of a jewel that was being prepped to be made into a sacred gear. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Avon was a Dragon King Candidate, as such he possesses strength rivaling the Four Great Satan. For centuries he defended Avalon from high-tier monsters, demonic beasts, evil magicians, and other evil beings. As a true testament to his immense strength, he could fight on par with the former Dragon King, Tannin at full power, the latter states that he would have been one of the Strongest Dragon Kings if he weren't sealed in his sacred gear, though this was a long time ago. Holy Breath: Avon can breathe his own element, though his specific element is holy instead of fire. His own holy breath can rival the fire breath of Tannin, the latter is said to rival that of a meteor. In the past, Avon was capable of firing off a wave of energy vaporizing several armies of evil beings and monsters who made an attempt to take over Avalon. Sealing: One of the original powers that Avon developed during his time on Avalon. He has proven to be able to seal living beings that he has defeated within himself such as demonic beasts and evil spirits, then breaks down their consciousness until they cease to exist. Barriers: Avon can create barriers and is able to entrap others inside of them. He mastered it to the point where he could assist Nimue, the Lady of the Lake in forming a strong barrier around Avalon enclosing it and separated it from the Human World thus keeping it visible as if in another dimension. Anti-Magic: Avon has a power that he developed through his battles against Evil Magicians and other beings, as such he is able to either repel and/or disperse magic. He has proven to be capable of applying this to his Barriers. Technique Master: While Avon admits that he isn't on the same level as Virtra, he developed various techniques that have made him incredibly versatile in combat. Flight: Being a Dragon, Avon can fly using his large wings. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons